The Mar-Keys
The Mar-Keys, formed in 1958, were an American studio session band for Stax Records, in Memphis, Tennessee, in the 1960s. As the first house band for the label, their backing music formed the foundation for the early 1960s Stax sound. Career The group began as The Royal Spades while its members were in high school. They tried to get a record made for the local Satellite Records (the forerunner of Stax), unsuccessfully, even though the label was owned by the mother and uncle of the group's tenor sax player, Charles "Packy" Axton. When the band eventually made a record, Axton's mother, Estelle Axton, convinced them to change their name, and they became "The Mar-Keys". However, the live lineup of the Mar-Keys was not always the same as the band heard on the recordings. Their first and most famous recording was the organ- and saxophone-driven single "Last Night", a number three hit nationally in the US in 1961. It sold over one million copies, earning certification as a gold disc. The lineup for this recording included Royal Spades Steve Cropper (normally a guitarist, here playing second keyboard), Packy Axton (sax), Wayne Jackson (trumpet), and Jerry Lee "Smoochy" Smith (main keyboards), augmented by horn players Floyd Newman and Gilbert Caple and others. Singles and albums continued to appear under the Mar-Keys name throughout the 1960s, though none anywhere near as successful as "Last Night". The original all-white band continued to play live dates, but fairly quickly, in the studio, "The Mar-Keys" became a de facto name for the racially integrated Stax Records house band, which had a floating membership. The most frequent Mar-Keys studio players, subject to change from session to session, were: *Steve Cropper: guitar *Lewie Steinberg or Duck Dunn: bass *Marvell Thomas, Booker T. Jones and (after mid-1964) Isaac Hayes: keyboards *Wayne Jackson, Floyd Newman, Gilbert Caple, Packy Axton and (from 1964), Andrew Love: horns *Al Jackson Jr..: drums (from 1962) These musicians, in addition to being the studio Mar-Keys, served as the backing band on singles and albums by dozens of rock, R&B, and soul music artists who recorded at the Stax studios, including Otis Redding, Carla Thomas, Wilson Pickett, and many others. While still involved with the Mar-Keys and Stax studio work, Cropper, Steinberg, Jones and Al Jackson Jr. also began recording as Booker T. & the M.G.'s in 1962. Consequently, from then through 1966 instrumental music recorded by the Stax house band was issued under the name of either the Mar-Keys or Booker T. & the M.G.'s, depending on the type of recording: in general, tracks featuring a horn section were credited to the Mar-Keys, and those without horns were credited to Booker T. & the M.G.'s. Dunn replaced Steinberg in the M.G.'s in 1964, having already played with the Mar-Keys both live and in the studio for several years. Ironically, the demise of the group as a singles act occurred due to the success of several of its members. By the time of the 1965 recording "Boot-Leg", singles credited to Booker T. & the M.G.'s were far outselling recordings credited to the Mar-Keys, who had failed to chart in years. Therefore, the decision was made to issue the horn-driven "Boot-Leg" (co-written by Packy Axton) as a track by Booker T. & the M.G.'s, even though it had been conceived of as a Mar-Keys track and Booker T. Jones himself did not actually play on it. With the top 40 chart success of "Boot-Leg", by the end of 1966 the Mar-Keys name was no longer appearing on singles. Still, the name had a certain amount of marketability, and in the late 1960s the Mar-Keys name was used whenever horn players Andrew Love and Wayne Jackson (later known as the Memphis Horns) teamed with Booker T. & the M.G.'s in live performances. The two groups shared billing on a live album in 1967, Back to Back, from a concert in Paris. For the 1969 album Damifiknow!, the Mar-Keys were back in the studio, and were explicitly identified in the album credits as the sextet of Cropper, Jones, Dunn, Al Jackson Jr., Love and Wayne Jackson (unrelated to Al Jackson). For the group's final 1971 album, Memphis Experience, however, Stax simply assembled a number of instrumental cuts from various sources, without regard for group continuity. Three of the album's seven cuts were outtakes from sessions by members of the long-standing Stax house band, while the other cuts were performed by various uncredited Memphis musicians with no other ties to the Mar-Keys' past. The legacy of the Mar-Keys is that they were key players in the development of Southern soul and Memphis soul. The Mar-Keys recently regrouped with a lineup consisting of former M.G. Lewis Steinberg, original members Floyd Newman, Smoochie Smith, Don Nix, Terry Johnson and Wayne Jackson and original member Packy Axton's son Chuck. Members *Steve Cropper – guitar *Charlie "Redman" Freeman – guitar *Donald "Duck" Dunn - bass *Charles "Packy" Axton – tenor sax *Floyd Newman – saxophone, vocals on "Last Night" *Don Nix – saxophone *James Terry Johnson – piano, drums *Wayne Jackson – trombone, trumpet *Jerry Lee "Smoochie" Smith – keyboards *Booker T. Jones – keyboards *Isaac Hayes – organ *Al Jackson Jr. – drums *Billy Purser (aka Gary Burbank) – drums *Rick Keefer – bass guitar *Gene Parker – tenor sax Discography Albums * 1961 Last Night! (Atlantic 8055) Aug * 1962 Do The Pop-Eye (Atlantic 8062) * 1966 The Great Memphis Sound (Stax S707) * 1967 Back to Back (Stax S720) (with Booker T. & the M.G.'s) * 1969 Damifiknow! (Stax S2025) * 1971 Memphis Experience (Stax S2036) Singles * 1961 "Last Night" / "Night Before" (Satellite 107) * 1962 "Morning After" / "Diana" (Stax 112) * 1962 "About Noon" / "Sack O-Woe" (Stax 114) * 1962 "Foxy" / "One Degree North" (Stax 115) * 1962 "Popeye Stroll" / "Po-Dunk" (Stax 121) * 1962 "What's Happenin'" / "You Got It" (Stax 124) * 1962 "Sack O Woe" / "Sailor Man Waltz" (Stax 129) * 1963 "Bo-Time" / "The Dribble" (Stax 133) * 1964 "Bush Bash" / "Beach Bash" (Stax 156) * 1965 "Banana Juice" / "The Shovel" (Stax 166) * 1965 "Grab This Thing Part 1" / "Grab This Thing Part 2" (Stax 181) * 1966 "Philly Dog" / "Honey Pot" (Stax 185) * 1969 "Double or Nothing" / "Knock On Wood" (Stax 0029) References External links * History-of-rock.com * class=artist|id=p101626/biography|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic.com * Category:American soul musical groups Category:American session musicians Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Musical groups established in 1958 Category:Stax Records artists Category:Booker T. & the M.G.'s